RWBY: Silver Lights
by Mr. Writer-kun
Summary: It was cold... That was what the Alt-drifter felt. Cold... So so cold... And just when she thought she could find peace after all she did, all the fighting, all the pain... Little did she know that this was just the beginning of his journey. Rated T. Will be staring the Alt-drifter.


**AN: Hello everybody and welcome to my second fanfiction. So yeah. Hyper Light Drifter and RWBY...not many people know Hyper Light I think...**

 **Anyways. So this fanfiction has been on my mind for a while so I thought 'why not write it now?' Well one reason was because I wanted to finish the second chapter of Godly Boredom before I did but now that that's finished I can finally make this! :D**

 **So to make some things clear this fanfiction will be featuring the Alt-Drifter who will be a girl in this fan fiction. She will get some new stuff later in the story, but I won't spoil.**

 **I won't waste your time now. Get readin-I mean enjoy the fanfiction.**

* * *

 _"WE'RE ALL A LITTLE FUCKED UP AND LIFE'S A LITTLE FUCKED UP, AND WHEN WE FIND SOMEONE WHO'S FUCKED-UP-NESS IS COMPATIBLE WITH OURS, WE JOIN UP WITH THEM AND FALL IN A MUTUAL FUCKED-UP-NESS AND CALL IT LOVE."_

 _-Karkat (Homestuck)_

*Cough cough*

"My job is done...I can finally rest..." The Alt-Drifter thought to himself as she began to exit Judgment's layer. No less than a few minutes ago she had just murdered Judgment or as most people like to call him 'Falz'.

*cough cough*

She removed her jackal themed mask, discarding it on the path. With her face now visible she had messy gray hair tied in a ponytail but still look animistic from another's point of view, visible eye bags, red eyes, and a scar on her chin. She looked no older than 20.

*cough cough*

Her coughing became louder as more blood escaped his mouth. Like the Guardian who had assisted her and the other drifter he had seen in Central Town, she too, had the affliction which would in the near future lead to her death. She knew this would happen and wasn't afraid of dying...she was afraid on what was on the other side.

*cough cough*

More of her blood was forced out of her mouth as she coughed. When she killed Falz she would have destroyed the Perfect Cell as well but something stopped her from doing so...it was as if some divine being told her not too. She chuckled weekly, if that were the case then she blames the jackal.

*cough cough*

She never got to know what the jackal really was. The one that she keeps on seeing. She is guessing that it was some divine being from what she heard, a god if you will. Those bird people in the north worshiped this being hoping for 'convergence' or something like that...she never got the specifics. She just killed their leader, the Hierophant, and was done with it.

*cough cough*

She gave a week smile. As mentioned she was not afraid of dying, just what might be on the other side. She knew several religions in her life time but now she just hopes that when she dies all that awaits her is nothing. She has been through so much and all she wishes now was that she would be greeted with nothing, but darkness so she would have nothing to worry about anymore. So she can ease her mind.

*COUGH COUGH*

Her coughing grew much louder. She also got injured in the battle with Falz and she had a large horizontal slice at her hip which was bleeding at a fast rate. She had no idea which would kill her first the affliction or the blood loss? She cared not. She had run out of medkits in her battle with Falz so she couldn't heal the wound.

*COUGH COUGH*

She reached the elevator and got on. Once her entire body was on the elevator, it began rising back up to Central Town. She was hoping that before she died she would at least get to see the sun one more time. Just feeling it's warm and comforting rays on her body. She would like that.

*COUGH COUGH*

She removed her cloak. Despite it being extremely light it felt like it weighed a boulder in the state she was in. She has had that cloak for most of her life and here she was discarding it at her time of death. It's not like she would need it in the afterlife assuming there was one.

*COUGH COUGH*

After a few seconds the elevator reached its destination. The Blue-Skin smiled as she felt the sun grace her body with its warmth. She laid on her back with her arms spread out. Both her small droids floating above her. The townspeople notice her and slowly walk towards her cautiously, but she paid no attention to them. She took a deep breath as she awaited her death. She loved how the cool metal she is laying on contrasts with the warmth from the sun. She slowly begins to lose control of her body and her head tilts to the side, blood coming out of her mouth.

As her eyes began to grow heavy and slowly close from behind the crowd she notices something. Something she did not wish to see. She could see the Jackal staring directly at the Alt-Drifter. It was sitting down and was just looking directly at her. At first she thought this might just be a farewell from the divine being but notices something strange. There were two people behind the creature both looking similar to that of a humanoid, but the one on the left of the Jackal was purely colored white and the other was completely black. She notices the Black one pat the Jackal on the head. She never got a good sight on what those two looked like and even if she did it was unlikely she would see anything, but blurry lights as her vision finally began to fade. She closed her eyes and her body became limp. Her breathing stopped and she had no pulse.

The Alt-Drifter had died...or so many thought.

Life: **An interesting one she is...**

Death: **Agreed...**

Jackal: **She can help us...I assure the both of you...**

Life: **I hope not making her destroy the Perfect Cell was a good idea...**

Jackal: **We need the Perfect Cell... Despite the risk**

Death: **Let this game begin then.**

* * *

 _"I pass judgement."_

 _-Gallerian Marlon (Evillious Chronicles)_

The next time the Alt-Drifter opened her eyes she found herself standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking a city. It wasn't Central City, but it also wasn't a city she knew of. The sudden sight made her stumble in surprise, almost falling off the cliff. After a few seconds of gaining composure she took a deep breath and calmed down. Being the experienced warrior she was she would ask questions later on why she was here and not dead like how she expected herself to go. She inspected herself and found out that she was fine; she didn't even feel the affliction inside her anymore. Her wounds were gone and she felt as healthy as a horse. Her drones were not with her, but she did have her cloak and mask on. She stroked the mask with her thumb wondering why she was standing and wearing these two articles of clothing again. She shook those thoughts away.

When she blinked she suddenly found several corpses everywhere of what looked like humans and people with animal traits such as ears, claws, tails, etc, all around her which made her almost jump in surprise. The stench of blood was in the air and while she was used to the smell, smelling this much disgusted her. She looked back to the city and saw that the buildings were utterly destroyed and burning. She could see some black creatures resembling animals, but with bone plating approaching the city. The largest of these beasts are what appeared to be black elephants, worthy game for someone like her. At the city she would see a dragon of similar appearance flying around a castle at the edge of the city.

The blue-skin wanted to go there, but with no weapons at hand, not even her guns, she would do little.

The ground started to rumble and when she blinked again in front of her stood a titan from the old world she heard from legends, the rest of its body at ground level and its head slightly taller than the cliff. It was at least 80...no a 100 meters tall. Seeing this made her scream and fall on the ground out of fear. The large titan's eyes were staring right at her, it did look damaged for some reason but she wouldn't question it. She was too scared to even notice actually. The large biomechanical giant had its mouth open as if it wanted to eat her, but only stood there.

She closed her eyes in fear and then she saw visions. The Perfect Cell was her first vision, she was staring directly at it.

Next she saw the crown she kept on seeing in her dreams above Central Town. This time however Central Town looked abandoned.

Then was a horde of those black animals in bone plating charging at her. When she looked behind she saw giant hovercrafts and soldiers wearing white firing their weapons at the horde of beats.

After that was a titan grabbing hold to a flying warship, ripping it in two.

And the ensuing vision was Judgment. He was looking directly at her, it raised its arm and it became a long spike, impaling her, it successfully killed her once more.

Another were four women fighting off a Titan with what most would describe as 'magic'.

And lastly was the Jackal staring directly at her. Behind the animal were the same two humanoid beings she saw a while ago, but their faces were obscured.

" **SAVE YOUR WORLD**." The being in white said.

" **OR DESTROY IT**." The being in black added.

And then the Alt-Drifter's vision turned to black again.

* * *

Cold...

That was what the Alt-drifter was feeling right now. She was ice cold and numb and barely able to move. Her eyes slowly opened, but her vision was blurred by some kind of fogged glass. Despite having just woken up the blue-skin deduced that she was in some kind of pod, cryostasis maybe from how cold she was. Who did, how long, and why she was put into cryostasis was unknown to her. She could answer those questions later; right now she needed to find a way to get out of the pod.

While her body movements were limited in the tight space of her confinement they weren't impossible. Despite the numbness she managed to move her hands a bit. Soon she could move her toes, then her head, and then even managed to move the entirety of her arms. While her body was extremely numb and shaking if she could find some kind of switch or lever with her hands she should be fine. She moved her hands around the pod, inspecting every nook and carney of the thing but found no switch or lever she needed in order to get out.

She managed to grit her teeth. She didn't want to be stuck here she needed answers. She lightly slammed her hand on the reinforced glass hatch of the cryostasis pod. It was barely anything in the state she was in and from how limited her movements were but somehow that managed to get the pod to open up making the drifter yelp in surprise before landing on the dusty ground.

An icy fog came out of the now empty cryostasis pod and the Alt-drifter groaned, feeling as if she needed to vomit. After a few breaths she noticed that she was naked, but took no mind to it. She looked around and found all her articles of clothing in separate glass cases standing next to the wall collecting dust. She also found her weapons in the glass containers along with some of the health kits she used in her journey. "How generous." The Alt-drifter thought.

She shivered at the sudden change of temperature. Back in the pod it was at freezing cold but now it just felt oddly warm, lacking any air circulations. She took a few more deep breaths before attempting to stand up, but with her body not moving for who knows how long it took her quite a while to do so. After at least twenty minutes she finally managed to stand up on shaky legs. "Now...where am I?" She thought to herself. She looked back to the pod and noticed a few words inside the machine she was just in. 'SERENA' it said. She had no idea what it meant until she suddenly realized it was her name. "How could I forget my own name..?" The Alt-drifter now known as Serena said to herself under her breath.

She shook those thoughts away and slowly made her way to her clothing and weapons, almost stumbling once or twice. Once reaching the glass case containing all her articles of clothing, she broke the glass with her elbow. After the glass shattered and littered the floor she began to put on all of her clothing, but her mask, she held her mask with her right hand and had no interest in wearing it yet.

She then looked to her weapons. She walked up to then, her legs now shaking less, and broke the glass cases in which they were held in. She picked up the revolver she got from the Last General back at the crystal forest and stroked it with her free hand. The Last General, truly a worthy opponent he was. She took his revolver making more use of it in her life than at the General's grave. Placing the revolver into her holster, she then grabbed her shotgun and placed it in her pocket dimension inventory making it just disappear in her hands. If she needed it, it would simply reappear in her hands. She then she then repeated this with her other weapons and planned to do the same with the rest.. She kept her revolver in her holster because she had a special attraction to this weapon and prefers keeping it on her at all time rather than in her inventory.

She then moved to the glass cases containing her other weapons, as she broke it with her elbow she not only found her weapon, but some others as well. First she activated her combat drone, which then began hovering next to her as it was activated, as did her assistance drone when she turned it on as then picked up two handles, one meant for a sword and another for a knife. She pressed a button the their hilts and a hard light blade erupted from the sword hilt while the other was just a regular knife blade. While she did prefer using her combat drone she did have experience when it came to swordplay so these two might come in handy

She picked up the next weapon, a bow similar to the Archer's from the southern region, but this bow was smaller and more suitable for her size. She also got the quiver and placed those two into her inventory. Next was a scythe similar to the one used by the Reaper, but like the bow more suitable for her size. While she had only minor experience using weapons such as these she just shrugged and placed them in her inventory. Lastly she grabbed some grenades that she had named "Roley-Poley," when she began using them.

Now fully loaded she looked around for an exit until she found one. A teleporter slab, used to teleport to any location where the connecting teleporter slab is located. Walking up to the slab, standing in the center she took a knee and her body began vibrating. She needed answers and hopefully the place this teleporter slab will take her had them.

Then she disappeared in a purple flash of light.

Somewhere in the middle of Forever Fall forest was a mysterious stone slab attached to the ground. It was covered in dirt and moss and had strange markings on it. It was discovered not long ago by huntsman, but no one knew what it was except for a few historians who proposed that it was some sort of 'transporter' used by a long lost civilization. They never really knew how it worked if it was indeed a transporter so that idea was scrapped a long time ago. Right now no one was there, not even a grimm. Everything seemed peaceful until in a flash of light a figure in a cloak and a jackal themed mask appeared in the middle of the slab, kneeling.

The Alt-drifter slowly stood up and looked around. She would have to guess she was in the South Region if the colors of the trees told her anything. She could be in another forest with red trees that she had no knowledge of seeing that the geography here was all wrong. This forest was purely just red trees, plants, and most likely wild life. The South Region forest had broken down and rusted machines from the old age all around the place, and even abandoned buildings, but she wasn't seeing any of that right now.

Exploring was most likely the best option for her right now. She had to find something like a village or even Central City if this place was indeed the South Region's forest. On another note she was hungry, being in cryostasis for so long and the thought of food made her stomach rumble. Some berries or maybe some animal meat she could cook later would be nice.

She took a few steps forward until she heard an animalistic growl which caused her to grab her revolver and point it at the direction of the sound which was a large bush. A few second passed and then suddenly a large black creature similar to a bear but with what looked like bone plating and red eyes charged at her. It was slow but most likely very durable and strong from what she deduced. Once the beast reached her she simply dashed to the side, effectively avoiding its charge, and fired her revolver directly at the beast's head making it explode. "Maybe it's not as durable after all..." Serena said, lowering her weapon and placing it back in her holster. "That or my revolver is simply too powerful."

Serena took a few steps towards the corpse of the beast and began inspecting it. She noticed that it was slowly evaporating. She took a mental note of that and upon closer inspection she noticed that this beast was very similar to the beasts she saw back in the vision she had. What were these things? Why were they here? What is your significance in the vision? The Alt-drifter had many questions in her mind but had no answers.

*crack*

She pointed her revolver at the direction of the sound and fired. She was expecting it to be another one of these creatures, but this time she shot a female deer right in the head killing it instantly.

She smiled, at least she now had food. Now all that was needed was to cook it. She walked up to the deceased animal and began dragging it so she could skin it. After that she would make a fire and began cooking it, a nice meal to start the day.

* * *

 _"When a man learns to love, he must bear the risk of hatred."_

 _-Obito Uchiha (Naruto Shippuden)_

Soon after the meal she began exploring the area only finding trees, trees, and more trees. She occasionally found one of those black beasts every once in a while, but they were barely a challenge. The most thrilling fight she had so far was a black beast similar a giant scorpion with a golden stinger but that only lasted for a minute at best. She sighed and she aimlessly walked, if something was going to kill her it might as well be a challenge.

She was lost in her thoughts until she heard something loud above her. She got her revolver ready but lowered it. Above her was some sort of hovercraft heading to the north. The design of it was primitive, but it looked efficient. Now she thought if there was a hovercraft, then following it she might find a city. And follow it she did. She began following the hovercraft on foot running towards it and using her dash ability to keep up. After about 10 minutes she found herself at a cliff overlooking what appeared to be a castle.

She began to pant, even at the 800 meter dash challenge; she had never been so worked up before. She looked at the city and instantly remembered this was where she was in the vision. This was where she saw the giant black dragon and the titan. Now this made her even more curious. What was that dragon and why was a titan there as well. Perhaps she would get her answers once she entered the city.

She found her way down the cliff and began approaching the city. She managed to get inside quite easily and the city looked generally peaceful. She also noticed another thing which got her curious. These people were...humans. She had only heard of humans in stories before while in her childhood and her father told her that humans became extinct several hundred years ago, but from how he described the appearance of humans these people were a splitting image of them. Another thing she saw that made her raise a brow was humans with animal traits. She recently passed by a woman with a fox tail and saw a man with dog ears. She had no idea what those people were, but she decided to save those questions for later.

While walking she began to notice something which would be a pain in the ass later. She heard voices come out of the humans and people with animal ears mouths, but to her they were only...sounds. She didn't know their language. She sighed. Without being able to communicate with these people it would be hard to find the answers she was looking for. She could maybe learn the language and it would take her about a month or two to be able to decently communicate with people, but who would teach her is the question. She also began to think how they would react to seeing a blue-skin like her. Back where she was from blue-skins were looked down upon because of what they did back in the age where the titans still existed. While she didn't know specifically what her kind did back then she prefers to remain not knowing of it.

Right now it was currently night time and another thing she noticed was that the moon was shattered rather than being whole. This only added more questions onto the growing list in her head, but all were interrupted when she heard an explosion. She looked at that direction and she saw smoke coming from what she presumed was the docks. Being the drifter she was, she decided to head over there to see what was happening.

Once she arrived she found three people fighting. One of them was an orange haired man wearing white suit and a bowler hat. He had what looked like a cane as his weapon. The other two appeared to be teenagers, one boy and the other was a girl. The boy had messy yellow hair and a monkey tail and his weapon of choice appeared to be a staff which could turn into nunchaku. She noticed that they were also guns.

The female was a girl in black and white wearing a bow and had amber eyes. Her weapon of choice appeared to be a katana, pistol, cleaver, and kusarigama mixed in one. She pondered on which person to help, the two teenagers or the man in white. She also saw some more of those animal people wearing similar uniforms and mask. They had weapons and were firing at the teenagers with them. The one with blades just charged at them hoping to strike them while they were busy with the man with white.

She pondered more. After a few seconds of thinking she decided to help the teenagers. The animal people in uniforms were most likely terrorists and they were stealing these large cargo boxes with their primitive hovercraft. And so she dashed in between the man in the suit and the teenagers. She appeared like a blur to them and blocked the man in white's cane with her hard light blade as it was about to strike one of the teenagers. Everyone was equally surprised seeing this new cloaked arrival.

"It's just one after another." Roman groaned as his cane and the drifter's hard light blade connected. He had no idea who this person or why she was here, but right now he just wanted to finish up this job and get back to base and take a long nap.

Blake and Sun were confused at the new appearance and slightly lowered their weapons; even the White Fang grunts did the same upon seeing the drifter. Everyone had no idea who this person was or why they were here and only had questions in their head.

Before Roman could react the drifter pushed him back which caused the criminal to stumble in surprise. With unimaginable speed Serena dashed at Roman and thrusted her blade at his chest. His aura managed to protect him, but he got sent flying several meters away until he hit a cargo container causing it to move back several more meters away until it hit another. A large dent was made where Roman had landed on the cargo container. The White Fang members were both surprised and afraid at the level of strength they just witnessed and stepped back while pointing their weapons at her in fear.

"Ow..." Roman groaned in pain. He wasn't expecting that this new arrival to have so much strength and was having slight trouble standing up. His aura healed the damage and he managed to stand up. The next second the drifter pointed a gun at him and fired a round ball of energy at him. "Shit!" Roman said in surprise and managed to move his body away from the ball of energy. The ball of energy hit the cargo container behind Roman and created a hole in not only that container, but in the other's behind it as well.

"Well I'm fucked..." Roman muttered to himself now knowing that this new arrival was very powerful. He aimed his cane and fired a few flares at her. The drifter readied her blade and when the flares were within range she deflected them and redirected them back at Roman.

Roman whose jaw dropped in disbelief at what he just saw snapped out of his surprise and rolled away from his own flares, causing them to explode at a few more containers.

Before the drifter could make another move a White Fang grunt fired his gun at her. Serena like clockwork instantly turned around and deflected the bullet with her blade. All the White Fang members readied themselves, but she could tell that most of them were in fear from seeing their legs shake. She deactivated her hard light blade and now switched to her combat drone. Without them expecting it she placed her gun in her holster and made her regular pistol appear in her hands and dashed at the group of faunus terrorists.

They began firing at the drifter, but their bullets seemed to be only hitting some sort of diamond like shield as she dashed. She threw one roley poley grenade at one group of faunus and when it exploded each of them were sent flying in all directions and their aura's broke when they made contact with the ground and passed out as well. She dashed to another group of faunus and the ones with blades ran up to her intending to strike her. She swiftly extended her hand and her combat drone was engulfed in hard light and shot out at one White Fang grunt and hit him right in the chest sending him a few meters away with his aura almost broken and his breath knocked out of him.

The drifter then averted her attention to the rest of the terrorists and began picking them off one by one without killing them. Once most of them were dealt with and the rest just ran away in fear. She looked back to the man in the suit and only now saw that the two teenagers were battling him, but the man in white pointed his cane at the yellow haired teenager with a monkey tail. Before she could do anything she heard the voice of a girl from atop a building.

She looked in that direction and saw a small girl around the age of 15 with what looked like a very large scythe. She was wearing black and red combat attire with a combat skirt which was fitting for her. She and the man in the white suit had a short talk in which she could not understand, but then Roman fired a flare at her which knocked her off and let go of her weapon. Serena was about to do something, but then noticed a girl with ginger hair walk up and stand in the same position the girl in red was. A sword came out of her back pack and then turned into several swords and then she began her assault on the White Fang grunts and their primitive hovercrafts.

She was slightly impressed at the ginger haired girl's technology, but took no mind to it. Seeing as the girl had it all covered with the faunus she managed to see something that caught her eye. She looked to the side and saw some kind of white rectangular device with a translucent screen. She picked it up and from deduction it was most likely some sort of assistance device. "Perfect." She thought.

She grabbed the device from the ground and allowed her assistance drone to analyze it. After a few second the drone finished analyzing the device and then Serena would see her red holographic screen to appear. Three dots appeared in the screen and then she made a second one appear. Soon a check appeared on the first screen and then it showed the dictionary of her language and then in the next screen was a loading sign. "It was worth a shot…" She said. She thought that the language the humans and animal people spoke was already recorded and so she could find a way to translate it with her assistance drone, but apparently it wasn't. Now she was left with option two, decryption. It would honestly take some time to discern the meaning of some words but it was better than nothing. A few words already showed up faster than Serena expect such as the words 'hello' 'sword' 'module' and 'judgment' how they appeared so fast was a mystery to her.

Soon she noticed that the terrorist animal people and the man in the white suit had escaped and now she had a different problem. Four teenagers were pointing their weapons at her seeing her as a threat, back in her time she was cautious of everything and didn't even fully trust anyone, even the Guardian at the time. The monkey tailed boy, the girl in black, the girl in red, and the ginger haired girl all looked at her cautiously similar to how she would with literally anyone but obviously less subtle. She did, however, notice that two of the four, the monkey person and the girl clad in black, had conflicted thoughts most likely due to her helping them no less than a few minutes ago. She could understood their caution towards her and made no sudden movements. The girl in black said something to the other three but obviously the drifter was unable to understand it. It would certainly be very hard to explain to them why she was here and why she helped them thanks to her very limited vocabulary in their language. All she could do really was to try and get got of this peacefully and not have to fight these teenagers.

She raised her hands in surrender not wanting to stir up conflict.

 _"We all make choices, but in the end, our choices make us."_

 _-Andrew Ryan (Bioshock)_

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone! So thanks for reading this fan fiction and I am very grateful for it. So yeah, give some love to my beta reader Shadowarcher305, he's really good at writing. So again thanks for reading and I'll be back with the next chapter soon... Hopefully.**


End file.
